I still cry
by Alexis Marie Castle
Summary: Please read and review
1. Don't Think I Don't Think About It

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs, they belong to there rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter One: Don't think I don't think about it- Darius Rucker

"I'm done." Kate said, after about three hours of non-stop fighting.

"What?" Rick asked, all the anger faded from his voice, now all that was left was curiousity and suprise.

"I'm done." Kate repeated.

"What does the mean?" Rick followed her.

"It means I'm done fighting with you, I'm done crying over you, and I'm done being your girlfriend." Kate said as she grabed her coat.

"Kate, just stop." Rick tried to get Kate to stop.

"No, I've had enough."

"Please, let's talk about it." Rick stood in front of Kate, blocking the only door to the loft.

"No, please move." Kate said strickly.

"Kate, please." Rick said as Kate opened the door and walked out of his life.

By the time Kate walked out of the loft, and Rick's life, her eyes had started to shed the tears she was so despretly trying to hold back until she reached her car.

In less then seventeen minutes Kate was at her dad's cabin, and was also full out bawling. Kate searched for her key to the cabin, which, of course, was at the very bottem of her messenger bag.

"I thought you said you were done crying over him?" Kate asked herself.

Kate stayed at her dad's cabin for the night, sending him a text that she was going to stay there tonight. Her dad called her a few minutes later.

"Beckett." Kate answered, thankful that her voice didn't sound like she had been crying.

"Katie, why are you staying at the cabin?" Kate's dad, Jim, asked.

"Because Rick and I broke up, and I don't want to go home right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that you broke up, but why don't you want to go home?"

"He might show up."

"Ahh... I understand, mind my asking, but why did you break up?"

"Too much fighting, I told him 'I had enough' meaning enough fighting."

"So you broke up with him?"

"Kinda." Kate winced at the memory that attached.

"Do you need a hug? I know when you went through break-ups when you were younger your mother always gave you hugs-"

"No, thank you, dad." Kate said a small smile lit across her face.

"I'm not good at this." Jim muttered over the phone.

"I wouldn't say that, you got me to smile."

"Well, at least I'm good for one thing."

Kate laughed, "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too."

"Thank you, I think I should go to bed now."

A few weeks later:

"Kate?" Rick asks.

"Hi." Kate says.

"I'm sorry about how our realationship ended." Rick says.

"I'm sorry to," Kate starts, "I've got to go."

"Just a sec." Rick says, Kate turns around, "You forgot this at my loft, I didn't find it until yesterday, and I was headed to the precint to return it, guess I don't have to do that now."

"Yeah, I guess not," Kate starts to walk away, "Sometimes I wonder if I cross your mind." Kate mumbles, part of her hoping he heard, part wishing he doesn't.

"All the time." Rick whispers, Kate hears and turns around.

"Don't think I don't think about it." Kate says, then walks away.

* * *

This chapter is based on song: Don't think I don't think about it with lyrics by. Darius Rucker.

Please review, weather you like it or hate it.


	2. If This Was A Movie

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Two: If This Was A Movie- Taylor Swift

Kate's Point of View

I know it's been six months, but I can't help searching for him on the other side of my bed. Last night, at my dad's cabin, I thought I heard footsteps on the steps leading up to the pourch outside. My heart skipped a beat then. I wish this was like a movie, then he'd come and kiss me. _'If this was a movie he'd be here by now' _I think to myself. Six months ago he'd be here, kissing me, holding my hand, his hand would be on my lower back.

"Katie?" My dad asks, waving his hand in front of my face, "Katie?"

"Huh? Yeah." I say, snapping out of my memory, "What?"

"I said your name about six or seven times."

"Oh, sorry." I say.

"What were you thinking about?" My dad asks, handing me a plate for dinner.

"Rick."

"Oh, what about this time?"

"Just how if I would have ignored him he would've pinched me or poked me to get a response or reaction."

"You know I still don't know what the fight that ended things between you was about." My dad says, I thought he'd have given up by now, I guess he really wants to know.

"I'm not so sure myself, it was about so many little things," I pause, thinking about everything Rick and I had been through together, "I wish we would've payed more attention to the big things, insted."

"I understand, your mom and I almost got a divorce because we only payed attention to the little things."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It was when you were about, maybe, a month old."

"The big picture is always a prettier sight."

"Yeah, I agree with that."

We eat dinner, talking about all kinds of things.

* * *

Please review, I will always be happy to except **any** kind of reviews; just please, don't be to harsh.


	3. Good Directions

Title: I still cry

Diclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Three: Good Directions- Billy Currington

Rick's Point of View

I knock on the door, praying that she'll answer. _'This is where her dad said she would be, isn't it?'_ I thought to my self. I heard movement within the cabin. Then, I saw her beautiful face, peeking out the window from behind a curtain. She disapears far to quickly. I really hope she answers.

There it is! A turn of the lock, and the creaking of the hinges as she opens the door.

I figure she'll yell at me for showing up here after so long, or slap me and slam the door in my face, or something like that.

"Rick?" Kate asks in a shocked whisper.

"Hi, can we talk?" I ask, still expecting her to slam the door.

"Yeah, sure, what about?"

"Us." I say a little too bluntly.

"Um..yeah, come in," She opens the door and I step in, "Um.. what's there to talk about?"

"Lot's of things."

"Like what?" Kate asks.

_'Swollow your pride and admit it' _I hear my mother's words from earlier, "I love you, and I want to try to make a realationship work."

"We tried."

"Yes, I know, but I got some very good advice from some very smart people. And one of those people said 'If you find the person you're in love with, don't settle for love. Because you can love a friend, but it takes some one special for you to be in love with."

"So, you're...in love with me?" Kate asks, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm in love with you, and I'm not going to give up. I'm going to call you, and text you all day, and write you dozens of letters, and-" She cuts me off with a kiss.

"I'm in love with you, too." She says, and pauses, "But I have one question."

"What's that?"

"How did you find me? I never told you where the cabin was."

"Your dad gave me directions, and some good advice."

"Thank God for good directions." She says, and before I can respond, she kisses me again.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

Love, Alexis


	4. Good Morning Beautiful

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Four: Good Morning Beautiful- Steve Holy

Kate's Point of View

"Good morning, beautiful." Rick said when I opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask, still haft asleep.

"About nine forty-five." He says cherrfully.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask, not harshly as I would have before I went eight months with out waking up beside him.

"Because we're back together, and I woke up this morning and the first thing I saw was your beautiful face."

I smile, and quickly wrap my arms around him, making us both fall back into the pillows. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist, and kisses the side of my head.

"I love you, Kate." Rick whispers as he holds me.

"I love you, too." I let up on my hold a little bit, and he does the same. Now, we're looking into each others eyes, I whisper to him, "I still cry."

"Huh?" He asks curiously.

"Whenever I thought about how it ended, which was alot, I'd break down and cry. No matter what I was doing, or where I was, I'd cry."

"Well, no more tears." He says, and kisses my forehead, "Because, we're back together, and we're not going to fight about the little things."

"No, just the big things, right?" I ask, jokingly.

"Exactly." He smiles, and I do the same.

"Want to go watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, you pick." He says getting up.

"Alright then lets watch...hum..._**Fast Five**_."

I scramble off the bed. He pulls me close, and sways with me. I didn't relize how much I missed seeing him in blue-jeans with no shirt on in the mornings, until now. Seeing him like that makes me so happy, I'm breathless.

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter, if anyone has a song they'd like me to base a chapter on; I defo will. So suggest (and reviews) are excepted. :)

Love, Alexis


	5. Arms

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Five: Arms- Christina Perri

Kate's Point of View

"I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart." I whisper to Rick.

"Since I met you, I knew I loved you," He pauses, " I just didn't relize it untill about the third case we worked on."

"Oh, whatever." I say.

"I'm serious."

"Really? You've loved me all this time?"

"Yeah, and aparently I'm good at hiding my amotions." He says.

"When you put your arms around me, I feel safe." I say after a few moments of nothing but the movie making noise. He wraps his arms around me a little tighter and kisses the top of my head.

He claps his hands and says, "Time for lunch."

"What about the movie?" I ask.

"Kate, the movie is over."

"It is?" I glance at the tv screen which was rolling the credits of the movie.

"Yeah, the movie is over."

"Oh." I say, sounding a little more like a child than I'd prefer.

"So, lunch time, where should we go?"

"I picked the movie, you pick what to eat."

"How does _**KFC**_ sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, let's go." He lifts me off his lap and sets me down on the couch.

"I still have to slip on a shirt." I say, getting up.

I'm looking for a shirt.

"Speaking of shirts, when are you going to give me back my shirt?" He asks, still in the living room waiting for me.

"What shirt would that be?" I ask, even though I know what shirt he's talking about.

"The one you stole from me."

"When did I steal it?"

"Before we broke up."

"Oh, so over eight months ago?"

"Yes," I know he's smiling, I can hear it in his voice, "so, when do I get it back?"

"Um...let me see if I can find it."

"Okay." He says, I walk out and sneak up behind him. He turns around just before I could, though, and when I try to run away he grabed me from behind and covered my cheek in kisses.

"Here's your shirt." I say between gasps from laughing, and wack him on the head with it.

"Oh, thank you." He said taking the eagle shirt from me.

"How do I look?" I ask, spinning around.

"Beautiful, as always."

"Thank you." I say, I can feel the heat forming in my cheeks, so no dout I'm blushing.

He hands me my jacket and grabs his car keys from the coffee table.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was short. Please review! Suggest your favorite song, and I will try my hardest to base a chapter on it!

Love, Alexis


	6. Wanted

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Six: Wanted- Hunter Hayes

Kate's Point of View

"Rick?" I whisper in the darkness of the room, I'd say it's about 1:45 A.M.

"Hum...?" He starts to wake, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep, sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, why can't you sleep? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"That's never a good thing to do."

"I'm serious, I-I would ask you, but I don't want you to get mad."

"Oh, Kate, I won't get mad, I promise."

"What do you want?" I ask, hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way.

"I want you, I want to kiss you, I want to hold your hand, I want to make you feel wanted, to feel like some one cares."

"Really?" I ask, shocked by what he just said.

"Yes," He slides closer to me, wraps his arms around me, and slides something on my finger, "I want you to marry me."

I gasp, unable to find my voice.

"Kate, will you marry me?" He asks, still holding me.

"Yes, of-f course." I turn in his arms and kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Sorry this one is so short, please review, and please tell me a song you'd like me to base a chapter on, and if I can make it work I will


	7. Glass

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Glass- Thompson Square

Alexis' Point of View

"I take thee Richard Castle to be my lawfully wedded husband." Kate says.

"I take thee Katherine Beckett to be my lawfully wedded wife." My dad says.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronouce you man and wife." The preacher says, "You may now kiss the bride." my dad and Kate kiss, everyone is smiling (Jim; Kate's dad; Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, my gram, and myself) crying (Jim, Lanie, gram, and even me) and clapping (everyone at the wedding) I really hope they don't get a divorce, like my mom and dad, and my dad and Gina.

Haft an hour later we're all at the reseption. My turn to give a speach, I hope they like the song I'm going to preform.

"My dad and Kate have known each other for a long time now, almost seven and a half years, and I've never seen him happier then I have in these past years since he met Kate. I'm happy to have Kate as my new step-mother. Welcome to the family, Kate." I finish, and hug Kate, we both have tears in our eyes.

"Thank you." Kate whispers.

"Everything I said was true."

After the speaches and the food, everyone is getting ready for Kate to throw the bouquet(which she is thrilled about) and for my dad to throw garter, and for their first dance.

"I thought my speach was good," Jim says, walking to stand beside me, "your speach was way more heartfelt, I don't think there was a dry eye in the room. Good job, kid."

"Thanks." I smile.

"Don't tell Richard this, but I like him, I think he's good for Katie."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

"Ladies, please gather around, the bouquet is about to be throwen." Some one annouces.

"You'd better go, she said 'ladies'."

"I think I'll just stand over here, sit this out."

"Oh, come now, go over there and if it comes to you catch it."

"Okay." I say warily. I walk over and stand in the group, hoping I won't catch it.

"Ready?" Kate asks, everyone nods. She throws it really high, and it hits the ceiling, which makes her smile and laugh.

"It just hit the ceiling." She says to my dad, smiling, and my dad just looks down at his feet and shakes his head.

The next thing I know the bouquet falls right in front of me, and as a reflex; I catch it.

"Ha! Look who caught it!" Kate exclaims, tugging on my dad's sleave.

"It's your dad's fault." I say to Kate, who glances at Jim. Jim smiles and shruggs.

"Good job." Jim yells to me, and gives me a thumbs up.

"Now, time for the garter to be thrown." the same person, who annouced for the bouquet thrown, yells.

All the guys gather around now, none of them looking have as enthusised as the women. My dad slips the garter off Kate's leg who looked all but happy about it, but unless you know her real well her smile would fool you. Then, she really smiles, and I do not want to know why. My dad throws it, and... Esposito catches it. Ryan stood next to me, since he is already married, and his wife; Jenny; is standing next to him.

"Can you hold this?" I ask Jim.

"Sure, why?"

"You'll see." I say, handing him the bouquet.

My dad and Kate have their first dance.

"Ready, Kate?" I ask, getting my violin out of it's case, that was hidden behind the false stadge.

"Yeah, are you?" She asks, walking to take the mic.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say smiling.

She nods, I start playing.

_**'**__**Tryin' to live and love**_

_**With a heart that can't be broken**_

_**Is like tryin' to see the light**_

_**With eyes that can't be opened**_

_**Yeah, we both carry baggage**_

_**We picked up on our way**_

_**So if you love me, do it gently**_

_**And I will do the same**_

_**We may shine, we may shatter**_

_**We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after**_

_**We are fragile, we are human**_

_**We are shaped by the light we let through us**_

_**But we break fast 'cause we are glass**_

_**'Cause we are glass**_

_**I'll let you look inside me**_

_**Through the stains and through the cracks**_

_**And in the darkness of this moment**_

_**You see the good in that**_

_**But try not to judge me**_

_**'Cause we've walked down different paths**_

_**But it brought us here together**_

_**So I won't take that back**_

_**We may shine, we may shatter**_

_**We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after**_

_**We are fragile, we are human**_

_**We are shaped by the light we let through us**_

_**But we break fast 'cause we are glass**_

_**We might be all in water**_

_**This could be a big mistake**_

_**We might burn like gasoline and fire**_

_**It's a chance we'll have to take**_

_**We may shine, we may shatter**_

_**We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after**_

_**We are fragile, we are human**_

_**And we are shaped by the light we let through us**_

_**But we break fast 'cause we are glass**_

_**We are glass' **_Kate finishes singing, I finish playing. Everyone claps when we're done. We bow, and Kate comes over and puts an arm around me.

"Great job." She whispers and kisses the side of my head.

"Thank you, you did great, too." I say returning the hug.

"Thanks." Kate whispers and we walk off stadge, my dad greets us with a big hug.

"That was amazing." He exclaimed.

"So, you liked it?" I ask.

"I loved it." He says and kisses my forehead, then kisses Kate on the lips.

"That was great." Lanie says to us.

"I got it on video, I'll send you guys copies." Jenny tells us. Kate and I smile, only we know how long it took to get it as good as it was, we spent weeks. Kate learned the lyrics, and I learned the notes.

* * *

So...how was it? Please read and review!

Love, Alexis


	8. Get Out Of This Town

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Get Out Of This Town- Carrie Underwood

Kate's Point of View

"We just need to leave for a while, come on, we already have an alibi. If we leave tonight and drive fast anough, our troubles will be gone." Rick says, trying to persued

"We can't just up and leave."

"Why not? Your dad is in Chicago, my mom is in California, and Alexis is in Wisconson."

"Okay, I'll grab some clothes and some shampoo and conditioner."

"Great, I'll warm up the car."

After I hear the door close, "The middle of December and he wants to run away for a couple of days." I mutter, "Hey, it might be fun." I try to reason with myself, "Am I really having a conversation with myself?" I ask myself out loud.

I'm in the bedroom packing some stuff I might need: a couple changes of clothes, some pajamas, and my shower stuff.

"Ready to go, Kate?" Rick shouts.

"Yep, all ready, what about you?"

"Yes, my stuff is already in the car."

"Huh?"

"I knew you'd cave."

"Really, you knew I'd give in?"

"Yeah, I kinda figered."

I smile as we head out the door.

"So, where are we going?" I ask when we were about forty-some miles from the city border.

"We are going somewhere." Rick says.

"Yes, I know that, but where?"

"You'll see, just be patient."

"Fine, I'll wait." I say, getting more and more restless, and kinda getting queasy to my stomache.

"Kate? Are you okay, you're looking a little green?" Rick asks me about an hour later.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little car sick, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, because I can pull over and we can get some fresh air." he offers.

"Yeah, I think that might help." Rick pulls the car over, and we both get out. I lean against the car, take deep breaths, and watch it come out in little puffy clouds. Rick comes over and puts his hands on the car, trapping me between him and the car."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I assure him and look around, "Please tell me where we are, or at least give me a hint."

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Okay." I groan. He kisses me.

"I love you, Kate." He whispers.

"I love you, too." I look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our wedding day." I say.

"Really, why?"

"Mostly about that night." I say, then duck under his arm, and get back in the car. Rick walks to the drivers side and gets back in too.

* * *

Another short one, sorry, just really excited for the fireworks...speaking of fireworks, I'm watching the 'Macy's Forth of July Celebration' and Katy Perry just sang 'Firework', and of course, being the singer I am, I sang along, at first everyone gave me odd looks, but when I finished they said I sounded great!

Love, Alexis


	9. Independence Day Part One

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Independence Day- Martina McBride

Kate's Point of View

I wake up and glance at the clock; twelve oh one. I walk to the bathroom.

When I walk back to the bed, it about twelve oh three, I've been having such a hard time sleeping. I'm nine months pregnant, and the baby has been kicking like crazy.

I'm about haft way back when I have to stop. I hurry to Rick's side of the bed.

"Rick, wake up." I gently shake him.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"Are you sure?" If he wasn't haft asleep I'd smack him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

If I'd known I'd have the baby today, I wouldn't have came to the Hamptons, I would've asked to stay home.

We get to the hospital, and nine hours later; the baby is born. A girl, a daughter I've always secretly wanted.

"A baby born on Independence Day." Rick exclaims.

"Yeah, a girl."

"What should we name her?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should name her?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, do you want her to have the same initials as Alexis?"

He shruggs.

"What is Alexis's full name?"

"Alexis Maire Castle."

I nod.

"You pick the name."

"Why?"

"Because I'm terrible at picking names."

"Okay...um...how about...we ask Alexis to help?"

"Sounds good."

"They finally let me in to see you." Alexis came in, a bright smile beaming across her face.

"Are you happy to be a big sister?" I ask.

"Yes, I can't wait to see my new baby sister!" Alexis exclaimed.

"We actually need your help picking a name." Rick says.

"Really? I can help?" Rick nods, "Awesome, I need to think about it for a moment...When can I see her?"

"I'll ask the nurse when she comes back in." I say.

"Okay, I won't be able to think of names untill I see her." Alexis says, pouting.

The nurse comes in.

"How are you doing?" She asks me.

"Fine, thank you, my step-daughter would like to see the baby."

"Oh, alright, I'll bring her in right away." She says, and hurries out of the room.

"Yay, I get to see my baby sister." Alexis quietly cheers, I look at Rick, we both smile at each other. He comes and wraps his arms around me, and kisses me on the top of my head.

"I love you." Rick whispers, giving me goosebumps; everytime he has ever whispered anything to me I've always gotten goosebumps.

"I love you, too." I whisper back, then the nurse comes back in with our baby girl.

"Ahh..." Alexis says, "She's so cute and tiny."

"Have you thought of a name, yet?" the nurse asks.

"Alexis, got any suggestions?" I ask.

"How about...Talia?."

"I like it," I say, "Rick, what do you think?"

"I think...it fits."

"Her name is Talia." I say happily.

"I'll go get the forms so you can fill out her name." The nurse says, and rushes out of the room.

"Hi Talia." Alexis coes at the baby, "She has such beautiful eyes."

"Yeah, she's a beautiful baby." Rick says.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Please read and review. Hope you liked this chapter! Baby's name is Talia; Tah-lee-ah

Love Alexis


	10. Independence Day Part Two

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Independence Day- Martina McBride

Kate's Point of View:

**Continued**

"How about...Talia?" Alexis suggests

"Talia, I like it," I say, "Rick?"

"I like it, but we need a middle name." Rick says.

"Um... Nurse, what's your name?" I ask.

"My first name?" I nod, "Lynn."

"Talia Lynn." I say.

"Prefect." Rick says.

"Beautiful." Alexis says.

"Her name is Talia Lynn Castle."

"I'll go get the forms for you to fill out."

"Thank you." I say.

The nurse (Lynn) rushes off to get the papers.

We fill out the papers and we get to leave before the fireworks start.

"Look at how pretty they are." I say, amazed. Talia is sleeping in her white crib. White since we didn't know if she was a girl or boy. In a few weeks we're going to paint her walls dark blue with brightly colored fireworks all over.

* * *

Her name is Talia Lynn, my friend suggested it and I fell in love with it, but you guys defo get to pick the next and to pronouce the name is: Tah-lee-ah. Please read and review.

Love, Alexis


	11. Over You

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Over You- Miranda Lambert

Kate's Point of View _(Flashback)_

_"The weather man said it's gonna snow." My dad said when I told him I was going to go for a walk._

_"I'm used to the cold." I said harshly._

_It's mid-Febuary, I'm terrified, it shouldn't be this scaring with out her. Whenever I play one of her old records, I hear her singing along._

_I finally reach where I'm headed; Johanna Beckett's grave, my mom._

_**Johanna Beckett**_

_**October 12, 1958**_

_**January 9, 1999**_

Kate's Point of View (Non-flashback)

"Kate." Rick sighed, his breath coming out in little puffy clouds.

"Hmm?"

"I know you wanted to come by yoourself, so why did you bring me?"

"I wanted you to see where my mom's buried, that's why I asked you to come with me."

He nods, "You think Talia is behaving for Ryan and Esposito?"

"Probelly not." I laugh.

"Yeah, she's so much like you."

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't know how to listen when people tell her something."

We reach my mom's headstone before I can respond, "Here she is." I whisper.

_**Johanna Beckett**_

_**October 12, 1958**_

_**January 9, 1999**_

"Kate?" Rick asks, "Are you okay? You just seem..."

"I'm fine, I'm just going to put the flowers on her grave, then we can leave."

"Are you sure you don't want to-"

"No," I say, lying the flowers on the freshly fallen snow, "Love you, mom." I close my eyes and whisper, then open them again and turn to Rick, "We can go now, thank you for viseting her with me this year."

He nods sollemly. I know it hurts him to see me hurt.

* * *

Just wanted to say: Rick's, Kate's, and Alexis's ages are different from the show. Rick is between 34-36, Kate is between 26-28, and Alexis is supposed to be 14-15! Okay, please review!


	12. 5150

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: 5-1-5-0- Dierks Bentley

Alexis's Point of View

We're (my dad, Kate, Gram, and myself) sitting here, at the book release party; my dad always gets overly drunk at these; and the song 5-1-5-0 comes on.

"I love this song!" My overly intoxicated dad practically yells.

"How can you know, do you even remember the name?" Some bimbo-barbie-doll with bottle-brown hair says; I know she dyed her hair because I can see her roots and they're grey.

"5-1-5-0 some one call the po-po." My dad sings; off-key; and points to Kate when he says 'po-po' Kate shakes her head, "5-1-5-0 just this side of loco."

"Darling, why don't we go home now." Gram says.

"Okay." He replys.

"If we're leaving, I'm going to go tell Lanie." Kate said.

"We're leaving." Gram says.

"Okay, then I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay." Gram says.

When we get home, dad goes to bed, Kate goes to pick Tali up from the sitters (I offered to stay home and watch her, but dad insisted on me going) and Gram gets a drink and heads off to her room, I stay in the living room. I want to talk to Kate when she gets back with Tali.

Kate gets back about fifteen minutes later, with Tali.

"Kate, can we talk?" I ask as she closes the door and locks it behind her.

"Yeah, sure, just let me put Tali to sleep."

"Okay, I'll wait in the living room."

Kate comes back out, and takes a seet on the chair near me.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering- I already talked to my dad about it-"

* * *

What was Alexis going to ask Kate? Why wasn't Jim in this chapter? Why did Martha pour herself a drink? Who was the bimbo that was so mean to Rick? Why is this chapter so short? You might be wondering any of these, I don't know; I can't read minds. That's why you guys need to review! :)

Love, Alexis


	13. More Like Her

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: More Like Her- Miranda Lambert

Alexis's Point of View, (phone convos in italics)

"Okay, Kate. I was wondering if maybe, if you want to, maybe you could adopt me as you daughter?" I ask, hoping she will.

"Yes, I'd love to, but have you talked to your mom about this?"

"Not yet, I was going to wait untill I asked you."

"Well, talk to your mom, okay?"

"Okay." Kate leaves, I pull out my phone.

_"Hello?" My biological mom says._

_"Merideth?" I know I'm taking a huge leap calling her by her first name, but I'm taking a huge leap anyway._

_"Yeah, Alexis. What's up?"_

_"Could you sigh some adoption papers."_

_"Excuse me?" Merideth pauses, "You want her to be your legal mother?"_

_"Yeah." I say in a small voice._

_"Why?"_

_"I'm more like her."_

_"I know, strong, beautiful, and smart," Merideth breathes out a long sigh, "Send them to my address, I'll sign them."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Yeah, bye kid."_

_"Bye." Click._

* * *

So, did I suprize you with that? You might still be wondering these: Why wasn't Jim in this chapter or the pervious one? Who was the bimbo? And why the pervios chapter was so short? I promise, you'll soon find out. Oh, but I can tell you why chapter 11 was short, my computer was dying, but it's fully charged now

Love, Alexis


	14. Remind Me

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Remind Me- Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley

Kate's Point of View (flashbacks in italics)

_"Hey, Rick, I'm going to go viset my cousin." I said._

_"Okay, I'll drive you to the airport."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Where does your cousin live?" Alexis asked._

_"Missouri." I said._

_"Cool, have fun." Alexis said, she would've been about eleven at the time; before Rick and I got married._

_"Thanks." I said._

_The next day:_

_"Ready to go?" Rick asked._

_"Yeah, I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'll miss you, too."_

_We got to the airport and; when we started kissing, and couldn't stop; I missed my plane, I think he secretly wanted me to miss it._

Today:

"Do you still love me?" I ask Rick.

"Yes of course, why would you ask that?" He haft laughed, but I knew he was hurt by my asking.

"Well, it's just, I don't know," I say slumping down on the couch next to him, "Maybe I'm just having one of those days."

He slides closer to me, and puts his arms around me, "Remember the way I'd kiss your neck?" He asks, nothing but a whisper.

"Yeah, rememeber when we were kissing goodbye and I missed my plane?"

"Yeah, and your cousin threatend to kill me."

"Ha, yeah, that was funny." I'm smiling now.

"Yeah, then at our wedding, when you threw the bouquet and it hit the ceiling."

I giggle, "That was awesome."

"I didn't think so, my thirteen-year-old daughter caught it." Rick complains.

"She's fourteen."

"Now, she wasn't then." He's smiling, so I know he thinks it was pretty cool that it hit the ceiling, too.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, never dout that I don't." Rick says, looking me in the eye.

"Okay, just-" I pause, "Remind me, sometimes."

"Okay." He kisses me and carries me to our room.

"Put me down, I'm on call today, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't." He sets me down, arms still around my waist, and leans in and kisses me once more. I take his hand and walk over to the couch. After we sit, he pulls me on his lap, and we sit like that. Untill I get called.

"Dead body at Centeral Park." I say.

"Let's go." Rick says.

I walk to Alexis's room, and knock.

"Come in." I hear the young girl in the room shout.

"Can you please watch Tali for a couple hours?"

"Dead body?"

"Yep."

"Sure, no prob," I start to walk out, "Oh, and Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Merideth said she'd sign the papers." Alexis smiles.

I walk over and give her a hug, "You said you talked to your dad, right?"

"Yes, I talked to him first."

"Good girl."

* * *

Hmmm...? What did you think? Reviews are always helpful... Now, in the last...I don't know, about three/four chapters Kate's dad, Jim hasn't been in them, like I said before: I promise, you'll soon find out.

Love, Alexis


	15. Hello World

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

AN: This one is more based on the video. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Hello World- Antebellum

Rick's Point of View

"Kate!" I yell, she doesn't hear me, of course not, the windows are rolled up. She isn't paying attention, she never does when she's mad.

Tires screech, I see Kate's car get hit by a, much bigger, truck. Everyone sees. Ryan and Esposito run out to the cars.

"Call an ambulance!" Esposito yells, Captain Gates rushes out of the Twelth.

"What the hell happend?" She asks, then sees the wreck, "Oh, my God." She pulls out her phone and calls an ambulance.

_No, no, no, this can not be happening._ I think to myself.

Everything goes by in a blur; the wreck, the ride to the hospital, the wait while Kate's in surgery.

The doctor comes into the waiting room, "News on Detective Beckett."

Everyone here for her stands, "I'm sorry to say Miss. Beckett has slipped into a coma, but we did stablize her."

I see how hurt everyone is, and wonder why I can't get her dad on the phone.

"I can't believe this is happening." I mumble.

"She'll be okay." I hear some one assure me.

* * *

Sorry this one is short, and some where in the next two chapters Jim will come in, and you'll all find out why he wasn't in the past couple chapters. Oh, and you'll find out who the bimbo is in probelly chapter 18.

Love, Alexis

p.s. Please Review :)


	16. You Don't Know Her Like I Do

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: You Don't Know Her Like I Do- Brantley Gilbert

Rick's Point of View (flashbacks in italics, phone convos will be underlined)

It's been three months, seventeen days, fourteen hours, and fifty-two minutes since Kate was in the car crash. It's been three months, seventeen days, thirteen hours, and six minutes since the doctor said she slipped into a coma. It's been two months, twenty six days, one hour, and fifteen mintues since the doctor told me not to keep my hopes up.

_two months, twenty six days, one hour, and fifteen minutes ago:_

_"If I were you, I wouldn't expect her to wake." The doctor said._

_"That girl, the one who is probelly just another paitent to you...that girl is my best friend."_

_"I'm trying to help."_

_"There's no way you could help me, the only thing that will help me is if she wakes up." I said, trying to contain my rage._

Present:

My phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I say.

"Is this Mr. Castle?" I heard a woman ask.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Nurse Lynn, I was your wife's nurse when your daughter was born."

"Ahh, yes, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to inform you that your wife, Detective Beckett, has woken."

"W-what?"

"She woke up from her comatose state."

"She's awake?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right there."

"Okay, I will inform her that you're on your way."

Click. I can't believe it, she's awake.

"Alexis!" I shout, bursting into her room, "Alexis, she's awake."

"Huh?" She asks.

"Kate, she-she woke up."

"Really?"

"Yes, can you please watch Tali?"

"Yeah, sure, go." Alexis says, telling me to leave by waving her hands.

"Bye!" I yell as I run down the hall, and the stairs; almost tripping on the last three.

* * *

What did you think? Next chapter things will be revealed; what happend to Jim, who is the bimbo, and where is Martha, now? More ahead! Please Review! Please tell me the names of some songs, because I need a little help. I never thought people would like this, but I guess I was wrong; after reading the awesome reviews; thank you to: **Anotherhumanbeing**, **whisperofsomethinggreat**, and **Diekzfailz** for your reviews (it was your reviews that drove me to not give up on this story)! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Love Alexis


	17. Secrets Part One

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Secrets- One Republic

Kate's Point of View (flashbacks in italics, phone convos are underlined)

_"I'm tried of all these secrets," I say, "why haven't you been there?"_

_"Tell me what you want to hear." My dad says._

_"The truth, dad, no more secrets."_

_"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you something big is about to happen, and I have to stop it from hurting the ones I love and care about."_

_"What's going to happen?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Why not?" I insist._

_"It could put you in danger."_

_"It's not just you and me, dad, it's Rick, the girls, and Martha."_

_"I'm trying to keep you guys safe." He says._

_"Fine, don't tell me."_

_"After everything blows over, I'll tell you, I promise."_

_"Fine."_

Present:

Bring. Bring. Bring. My phone whines, I take it from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Detcetive Beckett?" A womans voice asks.

"This would be her."

"Do you miss your daddy when he isn't around?"

"Huh?"

"Your dad, do you miss him when he isn't around?" The woman seems to be getting angry.

"Who is this?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, now who is this?"

"You don't need to know my name, just now that I have him, and your mother-in-law, and I'll kill them if you don't listen carefully."

"O-okay." I say, shaken by what I'm hearing.

"You will not involve the police, you understand?"

"I am a detective, you know that, right?"

"Shut up! I know you're a detective, now do you understand? Yes or no?"

"Yes, I understand, no police."

"You will not tell anyone except your husband."

"Okay."

"You and Richard will come to this address, and you will do so before sun down. Bring no wepons, or I'll put a bullet in Jim's and Martha's heads. Understand?"

"How do I know you really have them?"

"Just trust me."

I ponder that, then relize I don't have much of a choice, "What's the address?"

An hour later

"Are you sure she has them?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are we listening to her?"

"If _she_ has them, _we _don't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Things you may be thinking: What's going to happen? Is _she_ telling the truth? Does _she_ really have Jim and Martha hostadge? Who is _she?_

Well, now you know where Jim has been, and where Martha is.

Love, Alexis


	18. Secrets Part Two

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

Chapter Eighteen: Secrets

Kate's Point of View

**Continued**

We walk into the darken warehouse, it's probelly been abandond for a couple years now, judging by how it's falling apart and all the dust and spiderwebs.

"Man, I really hate spiders." I whisper, "Hello?" I yell.

"Hello Detective Beckett. I see you listened to my directions, and you brought Mr. Castle."

"Where's my mom and Mr. Beckett?" Rick asks.

"Right in here, if you care to follow." We follow her.

"I can't see anything." I say.

"Neather can I."

"Here, hold my hand." I whisper, reaching for his hand.

"Why are you scared of the dark?"

"A little."

"Don't worry, I'm right here."

We walk a little farther, then the lights flicker on.

"Suprize!"

I scream, "What the hell?"

"Haha." Rick says, and I look at him, "Happy birthday, Kate."

"W-what?"

"It's a suprize party for you."

"Huh?"

"Happy birthday, Katie." My dad says and hugs me, over his shoulder I see my brothers and sisters (with there girlfriends, boyfirends, etc.), Martha, Esopsito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Captain Gates, Alexis, and Tali in Alexis's arms. The abandond old warehouse, wasn't old or abandond, just made to look like it.

"I guess I've been so busy, I forgot my own birthday." I say.

"Yeah, we figured that you would." Lanie says, "You did last year."

"And the year before." Rick interjects.

"And the year before that." Esposito adds.

"And the year before that even." Ryan says.

"Okay, I think she gets it." My oldest sister; the one that hates me; snaps.

"Thank you, everyone, but who was the person on the phone?" I ask.

My dad looks at me, "That was..."

* * *

Suprizing? Yes? No? Please review! Things you might still be wondering: Who is _she? _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and when Kate said '_I guess I've been so busy, I forgot my own birthday_' I got that from **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**, which I was watching with Mia.

Love, Alexis


	19. Twisted

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

AN: This is more based on the name of the song, than the words.

* * *

Chapter Ninteen: Twisted- Carrie Underwood

Kate's Point of View

_"She was..."_

"You were kidding, right?" I ask, when my dad and I are alone.

"No."

"That's imposable...it's crazy...this has got to be some kind of twisted joke."

"It's not."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Katie, wait, let me explain."

"Let you explain, you've had how many years to do so?"

"Katie." My dad is obviously hurt by how I am talking to him, I'll apoligize later; once I've calmed down.

"Bye." I get in the car that Rick and the girls were waiting for me in.

"Is everything okay?" Rick asks, his voice full of concern.

"Just drive, I'll explain later."

"Okay." Rick drives us home.

Later that night:

"Kate, you should've left him explain."

"So, you're on his side?"

"No, I'm just saying, you have a tendecy to get overly mad...not that I'm saying you don't have the right to be mad, I would be mad if I were you."

I sigh, he has a point, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To apologize to my dad."

"Want me to drive?"

"No, that's okay, I'm going to take my motorcycle."

"Be careful."

"I will, I love you." I smile.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I'm still hiding the identeties of the woman on the phone and the bimbo. Please review. :) The woman on the phone will be reveled in chapter Twenty-one, Mia says if she isn't revelved by then that she'll kick my butt for keeping you guys in suspence. :)

Love, Alexis


	20. Never Grow Up

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Never Grow Up- Taylor Swift

Kate's Point of View

"Were you with her, when you were no where to be found?" I ask my dad.

"Katie."

"Just, please dad, answer me."

He lowers his head a bit, "Yes."

"So, she isn't dead?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me? I spent the past thirteen years viseting her grave on the aniversury of her death, and she hasn't even been dead."

"Katie, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was alive untill a few months ago, then I didn't tell you because I wanted to make sure it was true."

"Was it?"

"Yes, and she's wanted to be with us, but couldn't. They were after her, and she wanted to keep us safe."

"So she faked her death?"

"I'm afraid I did, I'm so sorry Katie." I hear her voice, and turn around.

"Mom." I whisper.

"Don't be mad at your father."

"I'm not know that he told me the truth." I pause, "I thought you were dead."

"Witness Protection."

I hug her tightly, tears sliding down my cheeks, "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," I release her from the hug, "So, I hear I have a granddaughter?"

"Two." My dad says.

"Two?" She asks.

"One's adopted." My dad explains. My mom looks at me.

"My husband was married before, twice actually, he had a daughter with his first wife, and she asked me if I'd adopt her."

"Oh..what's there names?"

"Alexis and Talia."

"Oh, and which one of them is from your husband's first marrige?"

"Alexis."

"How old are they?" She asks, "Your father wouldn't tell me anything."

"Alexis is fourteen almost fifteen and Talia is two."

"When do I get to meet them?"

I shrugg, "How about now? Katie needs to explain things to Rick." My dad interjects.

"Prefect, Katie?"

"Yeah, now is good."

My mom and dad take my dad's car, and I ride my motorcycle to the loft.

"Rick, I'm back."

"Thank goodness, Talia won't stop crying." Rick shouts from Talia's bedroom.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm coming," I walk to Talia's bedroom and take her from him, "Come here baby." I say to Talia, who stops crying right away.

"How do you do that?" Rick asks.

"She's a mama's girl," I smile, "We have guests."

"Really? Who?"

"Come with me."

"Okay." Rick follows me to the kitchen.

"Rick I'd like you to meet my mom." I say.

"Hello." Rick says, "I thought-" He stops.

"Witness Protection." My mom says, "Fake stab wounds, fake death."

"Oh, okay." Rick says, trying to act like it's the most normal thing to fake your death and be in witness protection for 13 yeares.

"Oh, and is this Talia?" My mom asks Talia in baby talk.

"Yes this would be her."

"Hi, Talia, I'm your gramdma Johanna."

"She doesn't talk, yet." I say.

My mom nods her head, "What's Talia full name?"

"Talia Lynn Castle, would you like to hold her?"

"Yes," she says, taking Talia from my arms, "When do I get to meet Alexis?"

"She's taking a nap." Rick says.

"A nap?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, she had a headache, so she went and laid down."

"Oh, Katie used to get those." My mom said, "I hope she feels better."

"Dad, is mom back, yet?" A half asleep Alexis walks from her room.

"Just showed up, and she brought guests." Rick tells her, Alexis then rubs her eyes, and opens them up all the way.

"Alexis, this is my mom."

"Um...I thought you were dead." Alexis says, still half asleep.

"Witness protection." I say.

"Oh, I'm Alexis." Alexis says.

"I'm Johanna, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Sissy." Talia cries.

"Her first word." I say.

"Sissy, me want sissy." Talia starts to thorw a fit.

"Alexis I think some one wants you." My mom says, Alexis comes over and takes Talia from her.

"Hi baby."

"My sissy." Talia says, and hugs Alexis.

"Ahh, that's sweet." My mom says.

"Were you the woman on the phone?" Rick asks suddenly.

"Yes."

"How did...I don't...never mind." Rick gives up on what he was going to say.

"Johanna." Martha says cheerfully, "So nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again, too, Martha." Martha and my mom hug.

"You two know each other?" Rick asks.

"Yes, we've known each other for a while." Martha says.

* * *

Alexis's Point of View:

Johanna, Jim, and Gram all leave to go home, and mom and dad go to bed. Talia won't go to sleep, so I decide to teach her more words.

"Can you say Alexis?"

"Alexis." Talia says.

"Can you say Mommy?" I ask, holding up a picture of mom.

"Mommy." Talia says pointing to the picture.

"Can you say Daddy?" I ask, holding up a picture of dad.

"Daddy."

"Can you say Gram?" I ask, holding up a picture of Gram.

"Gam."

"What about Gramdpa?" I ask holding up a picture of Jim.

"G-g." Talia sudders.

"What about...papa?" I ask, still holding mom's picture of Jim up.

"Papa." Talia claps at her victory.

"Can you say Grandma?" I ask holding up mom's picture of Johanna.

"Gamma." Talia says.

"Good, now who is this?" I ask holding up mom's picture.

"Mommy."

"This?" I hold up a picture of Gram.

"Gam."

"This?" I hold up a picture of Johanna.

"Gamma."

"This?" I hold up a picture of dad.

"Daddy."

"This?"

"Papa."

"Now, who am I?"

"Sissy."

"Yes, but what's my name?"

"Alexis."

"Good job."

Talia claps her hands.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says.

"Okay, come on." I say picking her up.

"I love you, sissy."

"I love you, too." I kiss her tiny forehead, "Do me a favor, and never grow up, just stay this little." Talia shakes her head, and I laugh.

"I wanna be big and strong, like you and mommy."

"You will be." Talia smiles and drifts to sleep. My adorable little sister.

* * *

Sacond longest chapter since the wedding chapter! Diekzfailz asked if I was going to include Talia more and pointed out that I still haven't explained Jim's absence. So I decided I'd fix those little problems. :) The mean bimbo will be revealed in the next chapter. Please Review!

Love, Alexis


	21. Do I Know You

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Do I Know You- Toby Keith

Alexis's Point of View

"Jerk." The same bottle-brown bimbo, from the book release party, says to my dad.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Dad asks.

"Cindy."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"How do you not remember me?"

"Are you sure you don't have me mixed up with some one?"

"No, you're Lenard, right?"

"No, I'm Rick."

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

* * *

Shortest chapter, sorry. :( Next chapter will be longer. But it's alomst midnight and I'm tired. So, goodnight. :) The bimbo has been revealed. But, please don't stop reading, more suprizes are coming.

Love, Alexis


	22. Everytime I Look At You

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Everytime I Look At You- Blake Shelton

Kate's Point of View

"Your mom is a nice person." Rick says randomly.

"Yeah, I know."

"You look like her."

"I look more like my aunt."

"Really, can I meet her?"

"She died."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course you'd ask that." I haft laughed.

"What's that sppposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just never mind."

Long silence, "Everytime I look at you, I see what we've become."

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"Everytime-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that part, but what do you mean by it?"

"I mean everytime I-"

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Forget it."

"You forgot why you were asking?"

"No, I'm...just, go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight." He says, yawning. This is what I love; silly conversations at two in the morning.

Talia crys; just as I was almost asleep.

"I've got her." Rick says, getting up.

"I'm coming, too."

"No, just lay back down." He says, I still follow him.

"I'm not good at listening to people."

"Yeah, I know." I smile.

We reach Talia's room, she'd stopped crying. Alexis was singing her back to sleep.

"Hi." Alexis whispers, "She is sleeping again."

"Thank you."

"Mmmmhmmm..." Alexis murmurs, laying Talia back down, "I've got her, you two go back to sleep."

"Thank you." Rick says, "But you need sleep."

"Dad, even if Talia didn't cry, I'd still be awake, I'm studing for the test on Monday. Plus it's Friday night, what normal teenager goes to bed before three in the morning on weekends? Just go back to bed."

"Okay." Rick says, takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Okay, now I'm going to give you guys a little sneak peak of the next chapter:

_Breathe- Taylor Swift_

_Rick's Point of View_

_"Ugh...come on, start up." Kate angerly yells at her car, trying to get it to start, "Damn it!"_

_"Kate, calm down." I say, gently touching her arm._

_"It's not starting, and the storm is getting worse." She says._

_"Just calm down and take deep breaths...breathe."_

_She takes a few deep breaths then tries again, "Stupid damn car!" She yells, apparently breathing doesn't work for her._

What did you think of this chapter and the sneak peak? Please Review!

Love, Alexis


	23. Breathe

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: Breathe- Taylor Swift

Rick's Point of View

"Ugh...come on, start up." Kate angry yells at her car, trying to get it to start, "Damn it!"

"Kate, calm down." I say, gently touching her arm.

"It's not starting, and the storm is getting worse." She says.

"Just calm down and take deep breaths...breathe."

She takes a few deep breaths then tries again, "Stupid damn car!" She yells, apparently breathing doesn't work for her.

"Kate please, calm down."

"Stop telling me to calm down, I will not calm down, Alexis and Talia are home alone. You know how Talia gets scared, I don't want Alexis to have to take care of her when she's like that."

"Kate, Alexis and Talia will be fine, Alexis will do fine taking care of Talia untill we get there."

"I don't dout she can take care of Talia, what I'm upset about is that no fourteen-year-old should have to take care of a scared two-year-old."

"It will be okay, now just calm down." She takes a couple more deep breaths with her eyes shut, and turns the key. Car starts.

"Oh, so now you want to start?" She asks the car.

"See...? You calmed down, and got rewarded." She smiles, a real smile, not a fake 'I'm smiling, but really I'm incradibelly pissed' smile.

"Oh, the storm is getting worse." Kate whines, never thought I'd actually hear her whine about something.

"We're almost home."

"Yeah, thank God."

"Just remember to calm down and...?"

"Breathe?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Like it? Another sneak peak:

_Glass Houses- Steel Magnolia_

_Alexis's Point of View_

_"Mom?" I ask._

_"Yeah sweety?"_

_"There's this girl, she said that I'm ugly, and she's always making fun of me. What do I do?"_

_"Tell her 'people who throw stones shouldn't live in glass houses' and ignore her, if things get to bad though, you tell me and we'll tell the principal."_

_"Okay, thanks mom." I say, and hug her._

_"No problem." She says, I release her from the hug, and she goes back to making stir fry veggies with no meat, since her, Talia, and I don't care much for it with meat._

What'd ya think of that? Please review.

Love, Alexis


	24. Glass Houses

Tilte: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Glass Houses- Steel Magnolia

Alexis's Point of View

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yeah sweety?"

"There's this girl, she said that I'm ugly, and she's always making fun of me. What do I do?"

"Tell her 'people who throw stones shouldn't live in glass houses' and ignore her, if things get to bad though, you tell me and we'll tell the principal."

"Okay, thanks mom." I say, and hug her.

"No problem." She says, I release her from the hug, and she goes back to making stir fry veggies with no meat, since her, Talia, and I don't care much for it with meat.

The next day, I confronted the girl.

"Hey, look, it's the ugly bull-dog." The girl, Milessa, says to her friends.

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." I yell at her, saying my mom's exact words.

"I'm not throwing stones," She says, dimwittedly, then her face lights up, "But now I'm going to."

She picks up a rock and throws it at me, I run up to her and punch her.

* * *

Kate's Point of View (phone convo in italics)

My phone whines from my pocket.

_"Hello?"_

_"Yes, Mrs. Castle?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This is Principal Soyet."_

_"Did something happen to Alexis?" My mind goes into hyper drive._

_"Another student was bullying Alexis and threw a rock at her."_

_"Oh, no, is Alexis okay?"_

_"Ma'am that's not the whole story, Alexis punched the girl after that happened."_

_"Really?" I ask, trying to hide how impressed and proud I am of Alexis for sticking up for herself._

_"Yes, would you please come pick Alexis up, she isn't suspened since this is her first time to the principal's office, but I think it would be best if she took the rest of the day off."_

_"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_"Good." Click. _I take Talia out of her high-chair, grab my keys, and lock the door behind me.

* * *

Alexis's Point of View

I'd really expected my mom to be mad.

"Does that girl have a black eye?" my mom asks, sounding impressed.

"If not now, tomorrow." I say.

"Good girl for sticking up for yourself, I'm sorry my advice didn't work."

"Oh, well, I don't think she'll be calling me names anymore."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." she hugs me.

* * *

Hmmmmm...? You know I love hearing your opinions. So, review! Please. I have to remember my manners.

Another sneak peak you might wonder? Here it is:

_Mine- Christina Perri_

_Kate's point of view_

_"A secret hidden behind a pretty smile," Lanie says, "And it's mine."_

_"Oh, come in, Lanie, I told you when Rick and I started dating."_

_"You and Castle are different, it was expected of you two, it's not expected with us."_

Who is Lanie dating? And why won't she tell Kate his name? Please review!

Love, Alexis


	25. Mine

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: Mine- Christina Perri

Kate's point of view

"A secret hidden behind a pretty smile," Lanie says, "And it's mine."

"Oh, come in, Lanie, I told you when Rick and I started dating."

"You and Castle are different, it was expected of you two, it's not expected with us."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you, no matter how much you ask." Lanie holds up the scapal, to which I back up slightly, and raise my arms in the air.

"Put that thing down before some one gets hurt." She sets it back down on the tray.

"I won't tell you."

"Fine, will you tell me his initials?"

"I will tell you his first initial."

"Good enough."

"J." She looks down at the dead body, "Now leave, I have an autopsy to preform."

"Okay, bye." She waves her hand, studying the body.

I walk back to my desk, and take a seat, Rick comes up behind me.

"Guess who?" He whispers in my ear, his hands covering my eyes.

"My wonderful husband?"

"Right, as always." He smiles and takes a seat in his chair, always next to my desk.

"Glad you're here, I need help with paperwork."

"I should be getting home-"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Fine, I'll stay and help." He grabs haft of my paperwork."

"Thanks."

"On one condition."

"What's that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"We make it more fun."

"How?"

"Compatition."

"Okay."

"And if I finish first, you have to tell Alexis."

"Alright, and if I finish first you have to tell Lanie."

"Ugh..." He very well stressed the fact yesterday, about telling Lanie, "Okay, I'm agreeing because I know I'm going to win."

I smile, and hold out my hand, "Deal?"

"Deal." He says, shaking my hand.

* * *

Who is Lanie dating? What does Rick want Kate to tell Alexis? What does Kate want Rick to tell Lanie? Why doesn't Rick want to tell Lanie? Why wasn't Jim, Johanna, Martha, Alexis, Talia, Ryan, and Esposito in this chapter?

Is anyone wondering any of these?

No sneak peak for the next chapter, I believe if you want the answers to those questions then you'll continue reading. I will however give you the song for next chapter: I'm Sexy and I know it- LMAFO! :)

What could possably happen with that song? :) Will update soon! :)

Love, Alexis


	26. I'm Sexy And I Know It

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: I'm Sexy and I Know it- LMFAO

Kate's Point of View

"Done." Rick says after three hours of paperwork, small talk with the rest of the detectives, and phone calls; one from Alexis saying Talia and herself were both okay, Rick and I like updates about them when we're gone for more then an hour; and for the past hour he's been rubbing my knee, trying to get me distracted.

"Shit." I whine.

"You have to tell Alexis and Lanie."

"Tell me what?" Lanie appears from behind me.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Alright." She walks over to Esposito and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"You two together again?" Ryan asks, hanging up his phone.

"Yes." Lanie says, and her and Esposito walk out of the precint together.

"We should probelly leave to." Rick says.

"Let me finish." I write the last thing I need to; which took maybe two seconds, "Done."

"Okay, now are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say, standing up and streching, "Night, Ryan."

"Night." Ryan says, finishing up his paperwork, no dout.

"Detective Beckett." Gates says as we pass her office.

"Yes, Sir?" Rick keeps walking.

"Get back here Castle." Rick walk backward untill he's next to me.

"You two heading home?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Can you give me a ride? My car broke down this morning and I can't get a hold of any of my family."

"Sure." Rick answers.

"Thank you." She follows us out.

When we get home; after dropping Gates off at her house; we are greeted by a hyper Talia with barbies and Alexis on her computer.

Alexis looks over at us, "You're back!" She says, sets her computer aside, picks up Talia; and two barbies Talia was holding; and rushes to give us both hugs.

"Hey." I say, "What's up?"

"This person was at the door, and I didn't know who it was so it was just really freaky." The teenager explains.

"What'd they look like?" Rick asks.

"Older guy, grey hair, a mustache and a beard." Alexis says.

"Oh, that was-" Rick stopped when all three of us looked at him, "Nevermind, just don't any of you trust him."

"Okay," Alexis says, handing Talia to me, I mouth 'why' to Rick.

"I'll tell you later." He whispers.

"Guys, I want you to hear this song." Alexis says, and plays 'I'm sexy and I know it' Rick starts to dance. Alexis looks at him with a look of horror on her face, Talia shakes her head, and I laugh.

"I'm sexy and I know it." Rick sings along, which makes me laugh harder.

* * *

Hmmmmm...? What did everyone think? Please Review! :)

Sneak Peak: Drink On It- Blake Shelton

_Kate's Point of View_

_"Hey, girl, tonight you and I are getting drinks together." Lanie tells me._

_"I-i can't." I say._

_"Why?"_

_"Just...because."_

_"Whatever happened we can just drink on it."_

Again, Please Review! :)

Love, Alexis


	27. Drink On It

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven: Drink On It- Blake Shelton

Kate's Point of View

"Hey, girl, tonight you and I are getting drinks together." Lanie tells me.

"I-i can't." I say.

"Why?"

"Just...because."

"Whatever happened we can just drink on it."

"I can't drink."

"Why not?" Lanie asks, suspicious.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lanie asks a little _to_ loudly.

"Shh..." I sush her, "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Why?" Lanie asks, then understands, "You don't want to go on leave again, do you?"

"No, and you know Gates, she'll make me leave the secound she finds out."

"Yeah, I understand, how far are you?"

"Four and a haft months."

Lanie hugs me, "You don't look it."

"Is that a good thing?"

"If you want to hide it from Gates it is." Lanie smiles.

"Good, I don't want her knowing for awhile."

"Any names picked yet?"

"Not yet."

"Let me know as soon as you and Castle think of any."

"Okay."

"Bye girl." Lanie says.

"Bye." Lanie walks out of the precint.

"Beckett, get your skinny pregnant ass in my office." Gates yells at me, _'shit, she knows'_

* * *

Hahahaha...Beckett got busted! Please Review! No sneak peaks, insted I've got a question: Boy or Girl, for Castle and Beckett's next baby? Review with what you thought of this chapter and weather you think it should be a boy of a girl, which ever has more picks; boy or girl; will be the baby. I'm going to give you ten names for their baby to, five girl names and five boy names:

Girl...Boy

Dana...Travis

Taylor...Spencer

Kelly...Bryce

Miley...Max

Chelsea...Jesse

Please review with your answers!

Love, Alexis


	28. Tell Me Why

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight: Tell Me Why- Taylor Swift

Kate's Point of View

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I ask.

"Tell me why you didn't tell me once you found out?"

"I...um...I"

"Didn't want to go on leave?"

"No." I say quietly.

"You know the rules."

"Can I have desk duty?"

"I'll think about it, but while I do I don't want to see you back here. Understand?"

"But-"

"Understand?" She asks, demandingly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Go home."

"Bye."

* * *

Sorry its short. Please Review! Next chapter will be the first chapter when part of it will be told from Talia's point of view!

No sneak peak. Sorry. :(

Love, Alexis


	29. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-nine: I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift

Talia's Point of View

Mommy comes in angry, "What's the matter?" Daddy asks.

"Gates found out, and sent me home." Mommy says.

"What'd she say?"

"I'll tell you later."

"You still have to tell Lanie, Alexis, and Talia." Daddy says to Mommy.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes you, baby, Mommy missed you all day." Mommy says, and picks me up into a hug.

"I love you, Mommy." I say.

"I love you, too, baby girl." She says rubbing my back.

Alexis's Point of View

"Alexis?" Mom knocks on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Um...can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Um...I don't know where to start."

"Are you pregnant again?" I ask, and by her reaction, it'd be a yes, "By your reaction I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yeah." I give her a big hug.

"Boy or girl?"

"Don't know."

"Ugh...are you going to wait untill the baby is born, like you did with Talia?"

"I like suprizes," She says, "I'm hoping it's a boy, I think it'd be good for your dad to have another boy in the family."

"I hope it's a girl, then Talia will have a little sister, too."

"She'll have a little brother if it's a boy."

"_I_ want another little sister." I say.

"Why not a little brother?"

"Boys are pains."

Kate laughs, "Good point, I'll have your dad take care of the baby if it's a boy."

"You took care of Talia most of the time, I think it'd be fair." I laugh.

"Me too." Kate says, "Want to know what Gates said when she found out?"

"Yeah, of course, sit down." I sit down on my bed, Kate sits next to me.

"I have no clue how she found out, but I was sitting at my desk earlier, and she yelled 'Beckett, get your skinny pregnant ass in my office' and then she sent me home."

"Oh my goodness, that's hilarious."

"Yeah, everyone was staring at me."

"Bet that made you a little un-comfortable."

"More than a little." Kate laughed.

"Hmmm...did anyone laugh?"

"No, but I saw some people smiling." Kate said, smiling herself, "I'll get my revenge on them."

"I'll help you with that."

"Okay, well I'm going to go start dinner."

"Want any help?"

"Sure."

Kate's Point of View

Alexis and I made dinner, after everyone was done, Rick and I cleaned up.

"Have you ever noticed you act different when it's just us."

"It's because I feel like me."

"Well, that's a good thing." Rick laughed.

"No, I mean I'm only me when I'm with you." Rick smiles lovingly at me.

* * *

Talia's first POV! Please Review!

Sneak Peak:

_A Letter To Me- Brad Paisley_

_Rick's Point Of View_

_'You've Got So Much Up Ahead, You'll Make New Friends_

_You Should See Your Kids And Wife' I'd write._


	30. A Letter To Me

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty: A Letter To Me- Brad Paisley

Rick's Point Of View

_'You've Got So Much Up Ahead, You'll Make New Friends'_

I look over at Kate, Alexis, and Talia

_'You Should See Your Kids And Wife' I'd write.'_

"Dad?" Alexis asks, I look over at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure don't seem like it, what's on your mind?" Kate asks, I have to make up an excuse, I don't want her knowing I was thinking about what I'd right if I could right a letter to my 17-year old self and send it back in time.

"Baby names..." The first thing that came to my mind, which wasn't a total lie, I was thinking about it earlier, "I was thinking of baby names, I was going to talk to you about them later."

"Oh, well, how about we talk about them now?" Kate asks, I hadn't given it that much thought, she's only six months, three months left to think. I think quickly, "If it's a boy...Spencer or Max, and if it's a girl...I don't know."

"Oh, I like Spencer." Kate says, I nod.

"Have you thought of any?"

"A couple for it if it's a girl."

"Oh, what?"

"Taylor, Chelsea, or Kelly." All pretty names.

"You guys are forgeting about middle names." Alexis interjects.

"How about Spencer James?" I ask, "James after your dad."

"Yeah, I like that." Kate says, smiling.

"What girl name do you guys like best?" Alexis asks.

"Hmmm..." Kate thinks.

"I like Chelsea." Talia says.

"Me, too." Alexis and Kate say at the same time, making all three girls giggle, they all look at me, then.

"I like Chelsea, but middle we still need a middle name."

"Jean?" Kate offers.

"Chelsea Jean Castle for a girl and Spencer James Castle for a boy." I say.

"Prefect." Kate replys, a smile wide across her face.

* * *

Please Review! And I need to know: Boy or Girl? So far I've gotten one review regarding the matter, but I need more reviews... No sneak peak, I'm going to make you all wait! HAHAHA! My over-the-computar 'evil' laugh! :)

Love, Alexis


	31. Time Is Love

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-one: Time Is Love- Josh Turner

Rick's Point of View

"I got to go." I say. This book meeting is taking too long, I want to be with Kate, she has a doctor appointment.

"Rick," Gina, my ex wife/publisher, says, "You just got here."

I look at my watch, "Three hours ago."

"We still have-"

"Just let him go, we can finish without him." Paula says, and with that, I'm through the door and running down the hall.

"Thanks Paula." I yell, while running, I know Gina is most-likely mad at me, and Paula is most-likely laughing at me, but I really don't care right now.

* * *

I know this chapter is really short, but I felt so bad since I didn't give you guys a sneak peek and I haven't updated for...like...ever it seems. I know a day isn't very long, but I felt so bad about it I couldn't sleep! I'm including a sneak peek!

Preveiw of the Next Chapter: _Then- Brad Paisley_

_Alexis's Point of View_

_"I remember..." My dad thought, "Trying not to stare the first day I met her." I had asked what he remembers about meeting mom._

_"Really?" Mom asks, coming from Talia's room._

_"Yeah, I thought I loved you then," My dad wraps his arms around mom's growing belly, "I can't believe how much I love you now."_

_Mom smiles, and dad kisses her, which makes me smile, too._


	32. Then

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

Chapter Thirty-two: Then- Brad Paisley

Alexis's Point of View

"So?"

"I remember..." My dad thought, "Trying not to stare the first day I met her." I had asked what he remembers about meeting mom.

"Really?" Mom asks, coming from Talia's room.

"Yeah, I thought I loved you then," My dad wraps his arms around mom's growing belly, "I can't believe how much I love you now."

Mom smiles, and dad kisses her, which makes me smile, too.

"Why do you have to keep us in suspense about if the baby is a boy or girl?"

"Because the baby came as a suprize, and I want it to stay a supirze." Mom replys.

"Ugh...you are so odd."

"I'm odd?"

"Yes." Dad smiles at us.

"How so?"

"Oh...never mind."

Mom shrugged, "We have to go, if we don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" I ask.

"Doctors appointment, " Kate pauses for a moment, "Would you like to come?"

"Sure." I say.

"You'll get to see the ultrasound."

"Huh?"

"Ultrasound, it's where you can see the baby on the screen and hear its heart beat."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, it is." Dad says. Talia comes walking out.

"Mommy." Talia says, tugging on mom's pant-leg.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"I wanna go with you, and daddy, and sissy." Talia whines.

"Well, of course you're going to come, silly girl." Mom messes her hair up, slightly.

"Yay!" Talia cheers, I laugh, and she glances over at me, "Sissy!" She screams, mom and dad both rub there ears, acting like Talia's scream popped there ear-drums.

Talia runs over to me, "Hi."

"Sissy," Talia throws herself into my arms, "My sissy." I smile.

"Yeah, I'm your sissy."

"My best friend, too."

"Yep."

* * *

Please Review! No sneak peek, again, but it won't take me long to get another chapter up! Maybe a few hours, but not long. I will, however, give you the name of the next song: Red High Heels- Kelly Pickler.

Love, Alexis


	33. Red High Heels

Title: I still cry

Dislaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three: Red High Heels- Kelly Pickler

Alexis's Point of View

"Good morning." Mom says, as I'm coming out of my bedroom.

"Hi." I say.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little tired, is dad still sleeping?"

"No, he left, didn't say where he was going." Mom says, trailing off a bit at the end, she looks at the door.

"He probelly just went to the store," I pause, "or maybe he's hanging out with Ryan and Esposito, or something."

"Yeah." she says, she didn't sound like she believed it.

"He'll be back soon." I say, trying to get her to cheer up a little.

"Yep, that's what he said."

"Then he's probelly on his way home now." I say with a smile, she nods her head.

"Want any breakfast?"

"No, thanks."

"Yep," she continues to stir the scrambled eggs with a wooden spoon.

"Why do you stir the scrambled eggs with a wooden spoon?"

"A couple years ago, when your dad and I were only friends, I was making breakfast and I melted the plastic spatula."

I laugh, "Really?"

"Yeah, ruined the pan and spatula, I'll never forget that."

"Bet you were mad."

"No, but my dad was a little upset with me, it was his pan and spatula that I ruined."

"Well, I guess you won't have that problem if you use a wooden spoon."

"Nope." We laugh, and just then my dad sneeks through the door and goes to sneek up on mom, "I know you're here." mom says, I'll never understand how she does that.

"Hi." my dad says, wraping his arms around her mid-section, resting his hands on her stomache.

"Hi." mom says.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I could hear your foot-steps."

"How?" dad and I ask at the same time.

"I've got really good hearing."

"Oh." dad says, I nod my head, then reach into the cubored for a bowl for cereal, "Anyway, I was at this small art gallery, and they told me that tonight there is going to be an open mic night."

"And?" mom and I ask.

"I was thinking we could go, and you two could sing."

"I don't think so." mom says, I shake my head, pouring milk in with my _**Cheerios.**_

"Why not?" dad whines.

"Because I don't want to go, you can, but I'm not." mom says, dad looks at me.

"I don't sing." I say.

"You used to." dad says.

"Used to, yes, not anymore."

"You sing to Talia." dad says.

"You sing to us, does that mean you're going to sing?"

"No."

"See?"

"Fine, you two are boring."

"You married me." mom says.

"You rasied me." I say at the same time as mom. Which puts smiles on both of our faces, dad still pouting trys to fight a smile.

"You two are going to gang up on me." dad says, pointing at us. Mom throws a towel at him, which he doesn't try to dodge, it hits him in the face.

"I'm taking this towel." dad says.

"Give it back." mom says, walking over to where dad is, he walks away.

"You threw it at me."

"Give it back." mom says, starting to follow dad.

"Nope."

"Damn it, give it back." mom is getting mad, and practically chasing him around now.

"No."

"Ugh...you're annoying." mom stops, crossing her arms.

"You married me." he mocked mom. I laugh, mom smiles.

"Give me the towel." mom insists, trying to hide her smile.

"Say please."

"Pplleeaassee give me the towel."

"Here you go." dad walks over to mom, standing in front of her. He draps the towel over her head, covering her eyes, she rips it away just as fast.

"Thank you." mom says, dad pulls her closer to him for a quick kiss, mom dodges it.

"Hey!" dad says.

"Hey what?" mom asks.

"Why didn't you let me kiss you."

Mom shruggs her shoulders, "So, what's this open mic night thing?"

"It's where you go and, if you want, you can sing, or dance, or whatever."

"Oh, yeah, I've been there." I say.

"And did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Then lets go tonight." dad says.

"Fine." mom agreed

Later that night:

"First up is Alexis, singing Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler." Alice anouces.

I walk up on the stadge, more then a little nervous, and take the mic.

"Ready?" she whispers.

"Ready." I assure her, and myself.

The music starts playing. I sing along with Kellie's voice.

_**'Baby I've got plans tonight**_  
_**You don't know nothin' about**_  
_**I've been sitting around way too long**_  
_**Trying to figure you out**_  
_**But you say that you'll call and you don't**_  
_**And I'm spinning my wheels**_  
_**So I'm going out tonight**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

_**I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend**_  
_**You said still has it bad for me**_  
_**I'm gonna take him into town**_  
_**Flaunt him around for everyone to see**_  
_**Well you said watch yourself, baby**_  
_**You know the deal**_  
_**Nobody holds a candle to me**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

_**Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to**_  
_**I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you**_  
_**I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels**_  
_**In my red high heels**_  
_**All those games you tried to play**_  
_**Well they aint gonna work on me now**_  
_**I put a barbed wire fence**_  
_**Around my heart**_  
_**Baby just to keep you out**_  
_**Well you thought I'd wait around forever**_  
_**But baby get real**_  
_**I just kicked you to the curb**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

_**Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to**_  
_**I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you**_  
_**I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

_**Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to**_  
_**I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you**_  
_**I'm about to show you just how missing me feels**_

_**Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to**_  
_**I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you**_  
_**I'm about to show you just how missing me feels**_  
_**In my red high heels**_

_**In my red high heels**_  
_**In my red high heels'**_

"Wow, that was great, Alexis." Alice says, taking the mic, then annouces who is next.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a bit of writers block :( but that torture is over :) Yay! The next chapter will be uploaded tonight or tomorrow morning :) hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Please Review! :)

No sneak peak, next chapter should be up soon!

Love, Alexis


	34. Stealing Cinderella

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four: Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks

Rick's Point of View (Flashbacks is italics)

_"I went to see Kate's dad, I knew he had no dout I'd be asking for her hand. I guess that's why he left me in the living room, with pictures of Kate. Kate dressed up as Cinderella on Halloween. Kate riding her first bike. And dozens of others, her and her dad dancing together, Kate jumping on her bed with a pillow, and that smirk that told me she was looking for a pillow fight. I relized why he left me in here by myself, to show me that I was stealing Cinderella." _I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Were you worried?" Alexis asks.

"Oh yeah."

Alexis laughed, "What did he say?"

"He said he was happy that your dad and I love each other, and that he was looking forward to your dad being his son-in-law." Kate says as she walks over to stand next to me.

* * *

So sorry its short. It was hard writing a chapter to go with this song. This chapter takes place before Rick proposed to Kate, it's the missing scene. Please Review! I need to know what you think! Any review will be good.

Love, Alexis


	35. Rumor Has It

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-five: Rumor Has It- Adele

Kate's Point of View

"Rumor has it that you and Castle are spliting, true or false?" Lanie asks.

"False." I say.

"That's good, you two have a child, and are about to have another together." Lanie waves her hand.

I shake my head.

Alexis's Point of View

"Rumor has it, you've got a boyfriend." Ashley, my classmate says.

"Nope." I say, finishing my math homework.

"Really, so the rumors aren't true?"

"Nope." I say, getting a bit irrated.

"Nope, what?" He asks.

"The rumors are not true, I am not alowed to date untill I'm sixteen years of age, and you are really annouying me right now."

"Oh, sorry." He says, facing foward now.

I smile, "It's okay, not all the time annouying is bad."

He smiles back, "So, when you are alowed to date, will you go to dinner with me."

"No, but a movie, yes."

"Okay, we'll go to a movie."

"When, I'm alowed to date."

"Of course." Ashley says, smiling and looking forward.

* * *

This one was REALLY fun to write :) I love it when that happens. :) :) :) I'm just soooo happy. :) Sorry it took so long to update, I've been having computer troubles :( Anyway, I got it all fixed.

Love, Alexis

P.S. I need reviews on this chapter! Please Review :)


	36. Fifteen

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-six: Fifteen- Taylor Swift

Alexis's Point of View

_Yesteray_

_"Hey, Ashley, wanna come to my party tomorrow?" I asked._

_"Sure, what kinda party?"_

_"My birthday is tomorrow."_

_"I'll be there."_

_"Kay, here is an invite telling you when and where."_

_"Alright."_

Today

I wake up and walk out to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday." my mom says.

"Thanks." I say.

Dad walks out of his office, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I repeat, "Where's Talia?"

"Still sleeping." my mom answers.

"Oh, I'm gonna go check on her." I say, then my phone starts playing Haunted by Taylor Swift.

"Some one is calling you." my dad says.

"No, it's a text." I take my phone from my pocket.

"From whom?"

"Ashley." I say, reading the text.

Happy birthday, Alexis

-Ash

"Who?" my dad asks.

"Her new friend." my mom answers.

"Oh."

I walk to Talia's room, and type back a quick response.

thnx

"Sissy!" Talia says when I enter her room.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Happy birthday." Talia squeals.

"Thank you."

Ashley texted me back.

How old are you now?

-Ash

I type back, then pick Talia up.

15

I carry Talia out to the kitchen. Just getting her settled in her high-chair when my phone rings from another text.

One more year till your 16, then you can go out with me.

-Ash

I giggle.

"What did she say?" My dad asks.

"Nothing." I text him back.

Sure...gtg gotta eat breakfast with the fam.

I put my phone in my pocket. A minute later it rings again.

Isn't your step-mom pregnant?

-Ash

I text him back.

Mom, not step-mom, Kate adopted me

I put my phone on the table waiting for him to text me back. So, it doesn't suprize me when my phone rings.

that's cool, but isn't she?

-Ash

I text him back.

Yeah, I also have a little sister, gtg.

He texts back.

Okay, see you at the party then

-Ash

I put my phone in my pocket.

"Pancakes?" My dad asks me.

"Sure." he puts some on two plates and hands them to me and Talia.

"Thank you." I say dousing mine with maple sryup.

* * *

Hate? Love? Review!

Love, Alexis


	37. What Doesn't Kill You Stronger

Title: I still cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the songs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-seven: What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)- Kelly Clarkson

Kate's Point of View

"Hello." Rick says as he came up behind me, wraping his arms around me, and the un-born baby.

"Hi."

"How are you today?" He asks, planting a kiss on my right cheek.

"Fine, you?" I say.

"Good," He pauses, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm just tired."

"Did the baby stay up late?"

"Yeah."

"That isn't the only thing, please tell me."

"Nothing, really, it's nothing."

"I don't believe you."

I shake my head, "Believe me, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, you and I both know it isn't nothing."

"Shoudn't it be anything insted of nothing?"

He thinks for a minute, "Fine, you and I both know it isn't anything." I smile, "Wait, no, I was right before."

"Yeah, you were right."

"Now I know what it was you just wanted to pick on me."

"No."

"Now what's wrong?"

"Don't you know what day it is?"

"The 17th of May."

"Do you know what happened on the 17th of May?"

"No, what?"

"It's the day we had that big fight."

"Oh, Kate, I thought we decided not to bring that up."

"How can we not?" I start to cry.

"Come here." Rick pulls me into a hug, "Lets go sit on the couch and listen to music untill you feel better, okay?"

I nod, feeling stupid now, he turns on the radio. Right away Kelly Clarkson's song Stronger comes on.

"Listen to this song, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Rick smiled at me.

I get up from the couch.

"What are you doing?" Rick asks.

"Getting something to drink, would you like something?"

"No, thank you."

I stop.

"Kate?"

"My water just broke."

* * *

Did I just leave you with a cliffhanger? Yep, I'm pretty sure I did! Ok, please don't hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but isn't that what they do in the show? Anyway, I just read the TV Guide from last month, and it said that Castle and Beckett are going to be in a realationship! As in dating! Yay! Review!

Love,

Alexis


End file.
